Haven in a Dark City
by Ien's-Fandom-Hole
Summary: It's been ten years since Tokyo was infected with gang violence. But a pair of stormy gray eyes make the days fade away. AU OOC.


_Haven in a Dark City_

He kicked the gravel with his shoes as he slowly made his way to the store. He would just grab a beer then try to go back home. But his roommate was pissed. He never thought that he, Kira Sumeragi, would have to apologizes to his best friend's whore of a girlfriend. And to be honest he didn't wasn't to. He often spoke very little, so when he did he spoke his mind.

His head snapped to the left as shouts rang out through the cool night air. It would start as screaming but soon the guns would be fired and those caught in the crossfire would be killed. He didn't want to be killed on a dreary October night when his best friend... his only friend was mad at him.

His pace quickened, with the store just within eye sight. He mumbled over to himself about how he would get out an apology when he had never done so before. Even with all the stupid shit he did.

The first gun shot was loud. He felt like his ears would explode. It echoed off the empty ally, making his breath catch in his throat. Luckily before the second one could even be shot he was in the door of the store.

The man there was short with red hair. His thick glasses did nothing to hide the shock if seeing a barely legal adult fly in through his door as he moved to close it. He stumbled backwards in fear for his life looking at Kira's cold golden eyes. The man's wrinkled mouth moved, no words came out. The tag on his shirt stated Shining.

"The door." Kira whispered, putting his hands up to let the older man know he wasn't a threat. "You should close it."

The man nodded, pushing on the door. He latched one of the locks and twisted another one. "Those darn punks." He spoke. "They're going to ruin my business."

Kira nodded. After all the times he came here this was the first time he had seen the owner. Usually one of his two sons ran the store while he was away. Not that Kira talked to them much, just a short hello ever day or two.

"I swear. Even my sons don't want to work here." He folded his arms over his chest, continuing to ramble on. "Here I thought Japan would be safe for my boys. We should have just going back to India."

While the man rambled on about his wives, who both had died, Kira dug through his pocket so he could pay for the drink he had come for.

"Aren't you a little young?" He old man motion to his as his hand reached into the cooler to pull out a beer.

His black eyebrows furrowed as he pulled out his ID. Even at the age of twenty-two he was still being carded for looking like a nineteen year old.

"Okay okay. Shining laughed.

Kira put the money on the counter before popping the tqb open and taking a sip. "Gotta back door?" He voice rougher than he ment it to be.

"Yeah, but it leads into the ally. You sure you wanna go out there?"

Kira gave a short nod letting the old man lead the way.

* * *

Kira didn't mind being alone. He was born years before the gang wars started, yet his birth was not one that was rejoiced. His family was poor, and with six older sister, he was nothing more than an accident. And his parents made sure to tell him that.

Taking another swig he thought of how he wanted Eiichi's life. His brunetted friend had an easy cushy life until all hell broke loose. His father had been a successful business man. Though his dirty, underhanded ties with several different mobs was what led to his down fall. Either way, Eiichi still had a nice life. The house they stayed in was one he owned, and though his girlfriend was a whore, he knew what love was.

His mind was so far off in memory lane that he didn't noticed the boy in front of his till he felt himself stumble. His boot kicked the soft flesh and a whimpering sound of pain came from the darkness.

Kira paused, looking down. A child was in the ally? That's waht it looked like. The small figure was curled into a ball. Pink hair poked out from where he couldn't hide his head. Battered body pressed as far up against the brick wall as it would go.

"Hey." Kira said gently, worried he would scare the kid.

Gray eyes peeked out from underneath his arm. The look in them scared the older man. They looked feral.

"You okay?" The black haired male crouched down. Upon further inspection he could tell that it was a boy, and probably not as young as he appeared at first. "This place really isn't safe."

He almost smacked himself for saying that. He was doing just fine alone. He managed to stay away from fights and the only people he really talked to were Eiichi and his girlfriend Haruka. A pair of stormy gray eyes shouldn't change that.

" 'm fine." The boy mumbled.

Kira tired not to smile. _'A tough guy act.'_ Judging from his tattered clothes and how battered skin the boy was lying. His golden eyes watched carefully as the boy picked himself up, undoing his defensive ball. What was he, an armadillo?

The boy's punk brow furrowed. "Go."

Unhappily, Kira stood and began to comply. "I'm Kira." He said looking at the ally's exit.

"Nagi." The other's voice said smoothly.

* * *

Kira's golden eyes closed to the sun's rays. It was far to bright out to be mid December and so cold. He smuggled down deeper into his gray and black scarf. Even if the sun was about to set, it should have been warmer.

"You think you can come just prancing into our territory? Ya little punk, think again."

As much as he wanted to, Kira didn't look over at the scene happening in broad daylight, in the middle of the park. There were only a few people on the street so if he tried to sneak a glance chances were he would be pulled into the mess.

"Dun see your name anywhere." One person said back sarcastically.

"You wanna fight punk? You betta bring it with all you got!" The one who started screaming said back.

Kira kept his head down, his pace quickened. He no longer worried about the cold. He, like those few poor people still out, only worried abut how to get as far away as possible.

"Pssst. Kira."

Golden eyes met gray. Nagi waved from one of the ally entrances to him. His voice low. Most of his body hidden from sight around the brick wall.

The black haired man all but ran behind the breaths muffled by the scarf. "Thank you."

It had been a month or so since Kira had first seen the boy. But the pinkette kept showing up, usually when trouble was around.

"What are you doing out here?" Kira asked sparing a glance at his tiny friend. His cloths were crumpled as always and sagged badly. The boy leaned against the wall, hands behind his head, listening to the gun shots fire off. His dull gray eyes seemingly far away.

"I should be asking you that." He retorted.

"Going home. You?"

"Same as always." Nagi shrugged.

The older male frowned at the answer. "There is no safe haven here. This whole city is just one big fighting arena."

"Nah, I'll prove it to you when I find it." Nagi let out a small sneeze.

Kira chuckled. He unwrapped the gray and black scarf from around his neck and placed it on the younger male. "It's cold out. You should get better, warmer cloths."

He watched the latter wince but give a small smile.

* * *

Kira looked around at each ally entrance as he passed by. He hadn't seen Nagi in a month. He was beginning to worry about the small boy. When he had left him last he gave him a worried glance.

Sighing he was about to turn around and give up, until he heard sputtering coughs. "Kira?"

The black haired male looked back. His small friend leaned heavily against the wall. His thin fingers coiled around the thick scarf as if it was his only lifeline. His face pale with a pink tint to his cheeks.

"Nagi?"

"Hey." He coughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Lookin' for you."

Nagi gave a slight laugh. "Why?"

"No reason." Kira blushed.

Before Kira could say anything else, he saw Nagi slump against the wall. "Nagi?" He walked over calmly at first but then sped up. His hand brushed the teens head. He scolded pulling back. "You're coming home with me."

"No." Eiichi said, his eyes narrowed arms folded over his chest, as Kira came through the door. His purple glare piercing Kira and the black haired man looked away. "I told you no strays."

He tired to push passed his friend. "I'll just keep him in my room. It's only till he feels better."

"No."

Kira's gaze flickered up to the white ceiling. "You know I saw Haruka down a the store hit on the redhead."

"What?!" Eiichi rushed passes grabbing his coat off the stand as he rushes out the door.

"You didn't have to." Nagi whispered on his ear. Kira turned his attention back to the pink haired teen.

"You're awake?"

"Yeah."

Kira carried Nagi to his room and set him in the bed. He too was tired, so after setting the boy down he fell on to the bed. His eyes closed as he felt Nagi's warmth next to him.

When he woke up it was gone though. The sky outside was dark and the covers were tossed back. The door was opened. On his nightstand was a small note.

 _I found my safe place. It's by your side._

* * *

 ** _Taking a break from SLS._**

 ** _Maybe if this gets more than two reviews I'll actually post Dark City, but I never get that many so I don't plan to._**


End file.
